marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
White Tiger (Evolved Tiger) (Earth-616)
, New Men | Relatives = Snow Queen (brood-sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Wundagore, Transia; formerly Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 8'7" | Height2 = (length as tiger); 5'10"Category:Height 5' 10" (as humanoid) | Weight = 400 lbs | Weight2 = (as tiger); 155 lbs (as humanoid) | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = White | Hair2 = with streaks of BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Humanoid White Tiger | CharRef = | Citizenship = New Men | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Knight of Wundagore | Education = Educated and trained by the High Evolutionary | Origin = One of the New Men an evolved white tiger | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Wundagore | Creators = Roger Stern; John Ostrander; Pasqual Ferry | First = Heroes for Hire #1 | Last = Heroes for Hire / Quicksilver #'98 | HistoryText = Created for the specific purpose of slaying the wolfen Man-Beast, she was first seen at the breakout of the Vault, where he was purported to be. Soon after, she met up with Iron FIst's group, the newly formed Heroes for Hire. She adventured with them for a time, the group learning about her past as she learned things about her new comrades. The group soon came together as a true heroic fighting force, defeating threats such as the U-Foes and the megalomaniacal self-proclaimed Master of the World among others. But there was a problem. White Tiger, her whole life, had been nothing BUT a tiger. Now she was, essentially, human. Although she had a humanoid body, her mind was still that of an animal. She found herself becoming attracted to, and falling in love with Iron Fist. When she discovered that he already had a lover, Misty Knight, she confronted her with the intent to win Danny by killing Misty. The fight ended with a draw, Misty forcing White Tiger to confront the fact that she couldn't handle human emotions the way humans could. Soon after the High Evolutionary, suffering from evolutionary problems resulting from his newest Isotope, called her back. The Acolytes had taken Wundagore, her 'birthplace' and home, and it was time to take it back. She, along with Iron Fist, Ant-Man,Black Knight, and Luke Cage of H4H, went to the Evolutionary's current HQ, only to get into a brief scuffle. She detected from a dent in one of the Knights Of Wundagore's armor that he was the Man-Beast in disguise, so she attacked him. Man-Beast severely injured her and took off, leaving the rest of H4H and the Knights to battle each other. The High Evolutionary ended the battle by devolving the four heroes into apes, taking his Knights and leaving. The group temporarily reverted back to normal as Quicksilver joined and H4H prepared a full assault on Mount Wundagore. There, they were made to battle both the Acolytes and the Knights of Wundagore, the Knights being forced to do Man-Beast's bidding since he had captured the High Evolutionary. As a result of the battle, the High Evolutionary reclaimed Isotope E, making his surviving Knights nearly invincible and making himself a god. Quicksilver took the Isotope and made himself as powerful as his father, Magneto, while the last two Knights who remained sane, Lady Bova and Lord Lord Delphis, worked to save their mentor. Meanwhile, White Tiger was hunting her nemesis, the Man-Beast, both of whom having been knocked aside by the High Evolutionary mid-battle. She found him in a telepathic mindlink with Exodus and Thena, helping them weaken High Evolutionary so that Quicksilver could fight him better. She was stopped by the Iron Fist, and was forced to fight him. He was trying to stop her from killing Man-Beast while he was linked to the others, since doing so might kill Thena and Exodus as well. She fought him, her instincts, as well as the knowledge that Iron Fist, whom she loved dearly, would never consider her anything more than a close friend. In the meantime, Man-Beast's plan succeeded, although Exodus and Thena were knocked out in the backlash. He then released a psionic-equivalent of an atomic bomb, knocking EVERYONE out... save for White Tiger, who was immune to his powers. The two fought their last battle, Tiger's superior strength in her bestial, weretiger state overwhelming Man-Beast. As they fought, Lord Delphis stabilized the Isotope, using it to heal their master. The Isotope had only a short time left before it died, so the High Evolutionary used it to make his Knights sane and normal again, as well as stabilize the erratic evolutions of Cage, Iron Fist, Black Knight, and Ant-Man. He then turned the Isotope on Man-Beast, turning him into a normal wolf. He then offered White Tiger full humanity, apologizing for not rewarding her sooner. But White Tiger didn't accept, and asked to be returned to her animal state. She knew that her love would be forever unrequited, and knew that she couldn't handle human emotions, and what they were doing to her. She begged High Evolutionary for release, and he agreed, returning her to her original normal tiger form and promising to return her to the rainforest he had originally taken her from. Saddened, Heroes For Hire left, and moved on with their lives, remembering their lost friend. | Powers = White Tiger's natural state was that of a giant version of a white tiger, she possessed the ability to transform from this shape into that of a humanoid white tiger as well as a form somewhere between the two. Having been rendered a normal tiger again she no longer possesses these powers. | Abilities = White Tiger was an experienced martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * White Tiger's accent sounded East Indian, she spoke English somewhat haltingly at times and also often partially out of order or with slightly incorrect or unique syntax. | Trivia = | Links = * http://knightmysterio.tripod.com/whitetigershrine.html }} Category:New Men